The present disclosure relates to a device for taking samples, in particular, the present disclosure relates to a device for sampling collection containers (e.g. bottles of plasma) by means of test tubes for vacuum-extraction of samples.
At present, various devices exist for taking samples, including some completely automatic systems such as the device disclosed in European patent EP 2209007, for example. This device comprises a housing for containers, an input housing for multiple test tubes and the device is loaded automatically by taking each of the tubes, labelling them, taking the samples and placing the sealed, labelled test tube containing the sample at one of the outputs thereof.
These devices are technically complex with a wide variety of position sensors, cameras, image recognition systems and other peripheral devices that are required to ensure correct transfer of the fluids from the container to the test tube. This technical complexity and the need for coordination between the various peripheral devices result in this device being of considerable size and, in addition, requiring staff who specialise in robotic equipment to maintain them properly as well as providing technical support for the user personnel.